Book Two: The Sickness/Chapter Four
This is the fourth chapter of Flashfire212's Book Two: The Sickness, his second book. Chapter Four: Return Jacob stood on his balcony, watching out over the town while the sun set. The villages scurried around, constantly being watched by Dark Legionnaires, Dark Acolytes and the robots and badniks from Eggman. He smiled. Soon, the cats would either be free or his slaves for good. Eggman had confirmed that Will was nearby, as Jacob had sensed. It was all working out. There was creaking behind him. He didn’t even look back, instead just saying “Hello, Metal Sonic,” “Greeting. Good evening, General. Military efficiency at maximum,” “Excellent to hear. Tell me, how effective are you at fighting powered-up opponents?” “Clarification. Prior versions have 0.01% success rate. This unit has a 50% rate expected,” “Very good. Now, do you sense anything coming in the night?” “Irritated point. General, this unit is not programmed to detect future events, and is not designed to,” “Of course,” Still, Jacob didn’t look at the robot behind him. Instead, he pulled out the one photo he had of his family, with him as a little kid with a baby sister and parents. They had been poor, which led to him leaving. His thoughts went to Enna, the girl he loved. I’d give it all up to destroy that echidna, he thought. “Dismissed, Metal Sonic. I shall remain,” “Acknowledged. Good night, General,” droned the robot, which was followed by a series of buzzes and whirs as Metal Sonic departed. Jacob still didn’t look back, his deep black eyes staying fixated on the forest. “Where are you,” he murmured to nobody in particular. Will followed Crystal and Clawz into the underground catacombs, his thoughts swirling around rapidly. The sound of our walking probably would have set off any sound sensors, he thought. Suddenly, the cats stopped. Will did too, and saw a small trap door. Crystal had Will and Clawz lift her up, then knocked on the base. There was movement above it for a second, then the door came up to reveal the happy face of a black cat with brown hair. She reached down and helped Crystal climb up, then helped Clawz, then moved out of the way as Will leapt straight up through the hole. He looked around. They were in a dirt-walled storeroom full of rubble and other mining gear. He then looked at the cat who’d helped them. She wore a jacket, bikini top and blue jeans. Her chocolate-brown eyes shone as she wrapped Crystal and Clawz in a hug. “Crystal! Clawz! I’m glad you guys made it back, and with help too!” she said, then turned to Will, a smile still obvious on her mouth. “I’m Kit. I guess you’re here to help with our little Dark Legion problem. Stay here. Crystal, Clawz, you guys have people waiting to see you outside,” she said, opening the door for the others as Will stood up, picking bits of rubble out of his jacket. “So, Kit, I take it you guys have to work for Jacob, right?” “How do you know him?” she asked, clearly shocked. Will grinned his unique, lopsided grin. “Let’s say we’ve met before,” he replied. Kit’s eyes went wide. She turned and opened up the door again, then motioned for him to follow her out. “Attention, guys. This echidna is Will. He’s fought Jacob before and beat him, and now has come here to free us!” she said. The other cats looked at each other, before one of them started clapping and cheering. The others followed suite until they were all cheering. Then there was knocking at the door. “What’s going on in there?” shouted the soldier on the other side. Clawz motioned everybody to be quiet, while Kit and Crystal pushed Will under the bed to hide. However, as soon as the door opened and the Dark Acolyte entered, Clawz spun around and attacked, slashing his claw through the Acolyte’s staff before he could blink, than dragging him inside, where he started slashing the poor echidna’s back. The guy opened his mouth to scream; only to have Clawz’s little brother Crackers hit him on the head, knocking him out. “We aren’t going to take their crap, so let us rise together and reclaim our home!” Clawz shouted, with the villagers raising the roof with their cries of support. Crystal dragged Will out from under the bed while Kit grabbed her katana from its hiding place. Everywhere in the house, people were withdrawing weapons or getting ready to fight. Two of them looked out the windows, then nodded to Kit and Will, who cut the door down with their swords. Instantly the mob when wild. Every single person found a target and started decimating it. Will whooped as he barreled along, using his swords to deflect laser blasts and also to bring down soldiers that strayed to close to him. Kit and Crystal stuck with him, until they reached Jacob’s command base. There, Will gave up on cutting his way through with his swords, instead sheathing them and using his strength to punch his way through the walls. Kit instantly dived through as the wall came down, her body moving fluidly with her katana as she brought down Dark Legionnaire and Dark Acolyte after Dark Legionnaire and Dark Acolyte. Crystal used the crystals in her body to create crystalline claws for herself, which she used to slice straight through things while Will barreled straight down the corridor into a separate room inhabited, as far as Will could tell, by one person. He didn’t even look back as Will ran up, but instead, let his green dreadlocks swing, even the place where he was missing a chunk from Will’s sword. “Hello, Will,” he said. Will stopped running, with Kit stopping beside him and Crystal rampaging behind them. “Jacob. Give up. It’s over!” Will said, his voice devoid of emotion. Jacob then looked over his shoulder, giving a dark smile. “Over? You don’t get it. This fight’s barely begun. My army started mobilizing today. The people here are some of the better troops, but they make a small portion of my full army!” Jacob then noticed Kit and Crystal. “Oh yes, the maid and the runaway. How fitting for the two of you to come to die with your new friend!” Kit spun, grabbed Crystal, then threw her out of the way while Will drew his Guy’viroth broadsword and saber. Jacob grinned. “Here’s something I learned from watching a schoolyard fight!” he yelled, giving Will a sinking feeling. Jacob’s eyes were the first thing to change, turning from their soulless black to a deep red, revealing deeply frayed retinas, as if his eyes were burned from the inside. Next, his clothes changed, with his jacket turning orange and pants turning emerald green. Finally, his hair turned bright yellow from the green it had been. Will looked at Kit, who looked mildly shocked to say the least. Jacob then grabbed a battleaxe which had sat near him and spun to face his opponents. Will nodded to Kit, then whirled around, blocking Jacob’s sudden attack while Kit attacked him from behind. Jacob wasn’t an inexperienced fighter, disengaging his axe from Will’s twin blades and spun around to knock Kit off her feet, slicing straight through her jacket. “Oh yes, the hot cat maid. Don’t think I didn’t notice you,” Jacob taunted, closing his eyes and appearing to focus heavily on something. Will sensed a power increase within Jacob. “CHAOS…KAIOKEN” Jacob screamed, his power increasing 50 times. Will heard a thruster firing, and wasn’t surprised to see Metal Sonic flying behind him. “Fine, if that’s how you want to play…” he muttered, taking his jacket off and throwing it to Kit, then tapping into the vast levels of Chaos Energy in his body, he allowed the energy to flow through himself and start powering up. First thing to change was his dreadlocks, flowing up into a flaming sort of style and turning bright orange. His gloves turned blue, with his eyes turning orange and the whites of his eyes turning deep green. Jacob’s mouth was wide open, while Kit’s eyes reflected the light coming off the flames he was emitting. “Let’s play! I got more power than you now, in my HyperBlazing form!” he shouted. Jacob looked at Metal Sonic, which whirred. “Fine. Lets’ see what your HyperBlazing form can do against a super form and a robot!” came Jacob’s reply. Characters Will the Echidna Jacob Metal Sonic Crystal the Cat Chance "Clawz" Cat Kit the Cat Notes Thanks have to go to Kit for use of her character, which I'm intending to use more in this book, as well as Razz. So, thanks Kit. Category:Fanfic Chapters